Alfred 'Ken' Gatward
|image=Ken Gatward.jpg |image_size=200 |caption=Alfred Kitchener Gatward |birth_date= |death_date= |placeofburial= |birth_place=Edmonton, London, England |death_place=Colchester, Essex |nickname=Ken |birth_name=Alfred Kitchener Gatward |allegiance= |branch= |serviceyears=1939–1964 |rank= Group Captain |servicenumber=83251 |unit= |commands= |battles=World War II * Battle of France ** Battle of Dunkirk |awards= }} Group Captain Alfred Kitchener "Ken" Gatward (28 August 1914 – 19 November 1998) was a British Royal Air Force (RAF) pilot of the Second World War. Early life Born in 1914 above Hornsey police station, Gatward’s father was Chief Inspector of police. He attended St George's College in Palmers Green, and later became a journalist before joining the wallpaper manufacturers Colorall. He joined the RAF Volunteer Reserve in 1937. RAF career At the outbreak of war in 1939 Gatward was a sergeant pilot and was commissioned on 27 July 1940 and flew Bristol Blenheims with No 53 Squadron on low level raids. Converting to Bristol Beaufighters in 1941 he flew with No 236 Squadron. Operation Squabble Intelligence gathered by Major Ben Cowburn of the Special Operations Executive (SOE) in the early Spring of 1942 showed that the Germans paraded down the Champs-Elysees every day between 12.15 and 12.45. With this information, Air Chief Marshal Sir Philip Joubert de la Ferté, the Commander-in-Chief of Coastal Command, devised a propaganda idea to boost the morale of the French by draping the Arc de Triomphe with the French Tricolour. He called in Flt Lt Gatward to see if he would volunteer for the "unsafe" mission. Gatward had already undertaken numerous low-level day light attacks, so he, along with his navigator, Sgt Gilbert 'George' Fern, both agreed. The plan was to fly low level down the Champs-Elysees, strafe the German soldiers on parade, and as a back up target, attack the Kriegsmarine headquarters in the Ministre de la Marine (the former home of the French Naval Ministry). On the 5 May 1942 Gatward and Fern began to practice for the daring raid by attacking a shipwreck in the English Channel. They also pored over maps of Paris and the best routes to both get in and out of the city. Prior to the raid Gatward and Fern obtained a Tricolour from Portsmouth Harbour and had it cut into two. Each section was weighted with iron and they tested dropping them from a hangar roof to see how they unfurled. The flags were then installed on their Bristol Beaufighter (code ND-C, serial T4800). One section was to be draped over the Arc de Triomphe, the other over the ministry. They first attempted the raid on May 13, but encountered poor weather after crossing the French coast. They were under orders to return if this happened. On 12 June 1942, Gatward and Fern took off again at 1129 hours from Thorney Island in heavy rain. Initial weather conditions of ten tenths cloud at 2,000 feet with heavy precipitation were encountered and the aircraft set course for the target at 1131 hours. Crossing the French coast a few miles eastward of Fecamp at 1158 hours, the cloud cover thinned out and by they reached Rouen there was bright sunshine. With excellent visibility the aircraft passed over the suburbs of Paris at a very low altitude and some light flak was encountered for the first time. They circled the Eiffel Tower at 1227 hours. During this low level flying he suffered a bird strike in his starboard engine radiator but managed to fly on. At approximately 1228 hours he banked to port and headed towards the Champs-Elysees. The intelligence information about the time of the parade was incorrect so there were no German soldiers to strafe, but Fern released the first Tricolour down the flare shute over the Arc de Triomphe. Gatward then attacked the Ministre de la Marine in the Place de la Concorde, and strafed the building with 20mm cannon shells, scattering German sentries. Fern, then dropped the second part of the Tricolour. Gatward then turned for home at 1230 hours and landed at RAF Northolt at 1353 hours. Later intelligence confirmed that the parade had been assembling at the time of the attack but had to be abandoned due to the confusion following Gatward’s raid. Gatward was awarded an immediate DFC for his actions that day and Fern received the DFM. Gatward recorded the raid in his log book as: Following the Paris raid he was appointed the personal assistant to Lt Gen Noel Mason-Macfarlane, the Governor of Gibraltar. Later RAF career Returning to the active duty roster in June 1943, Gatward became a Flight Commander with No 404 Royal Canadian Air Force squadron, operating from Wick. Following the loss of the squadron's commanding officer in March 1944, Gatward took over command. He received his DSO in June 1944. In August his raid with 24 Beaufighters against enemy shipping in Norwegian waters succeeded in sinking four minesweepers and putting a destroyer out of action, but the squadron suffered a high casualty rate. Gatward ended the war in command of No 157 Wing. Post war career Remaining in the RAF, Gatward became the liaison officer with the USAF in Germany in 1946. In 1955 he took command of RAF Odiham and later served with Supreme Headquarters Allied Powers Europe. After serving 30 years in the RAF he retired on 3 September 1964 with the rank of Group Captain at the Air Cadet Headquarters at White Waltham. He married Pamela Yeomans and retired to Frinton-on-Sea, in Essex. Honours and awards * 2 June 1944 – Acting Wing Commander Alfred Kitchener Gatward DFC (83251), No. 404 Squadron is appointed a Companion of the Distinguished Service Order: * 2 October 1944 – Acting Wing Commander Alfred Kitchener Gatward, DSO (83251), No. 404 Squadron is awarded Bar to Distinguished Flying Cross: * 12 June 1942 – Flight Lieutenant Alfred Kitchener Gatward is honoured with a Distinguished Flying Cross. * Mentioned in Dispatches, February 1944. Sale of medals Following the death of his wife in 2012, Gatward's medals were put up for sale on 30 November 2012 at Colchester auctioneers Reeman Dansie with an estimate of £8,000. The medals, along with cartoons of the Paris attack, original photographs and congratulatory telegrams sold for £41,000. References External links * [http://www.independent.co.uk/arts-entertainment/obituary-gp-capt-ken-gatward-1188262.html Obituary from The Independent] * Newscast with photos Category:Royal Air Force officers Category:Royal Air Force personnel of World War II Category:British World War II pilots Category:British World War II flying aces Category:English aviators Category:1914 births Category:1998 deaths Category:Companions of the Distinguished Service Order Category:Recipients of the Distinguished Flying Cross and Bar (United Kingdom)